


Angel baby

by ReclaimingRollins



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Guardian Angels, M/M, Seth Rollins is a cutie pie, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclaimingRollins/pseuds/ReclaimingRollins
Summary: TRIGGER WARNINGAlso really sad.





	Angel baby

**Author's Note:**

> My writings are depictions of my feelings. This is short but I hope you all like it. Be sure and leave me a comment!

Seth Rollins 

[December 15th]

I look down at my arm. The lines beading over with chrimson dots. The fresh marks sting and a sense of relief washes over me as I close my eyes. 

I take in the moment, savoring every second of it. 

I feel okay. For two seconds I feel as I am happy. 

I open my eyes and look at my arm once more. The beads of red now dry and scabbed over.

I compose myself and unlock the bathroom stall. I splash water on my face, but when I look in the mirror I just see the person I used to be, and the person I am now.

Things happen. People change. I've changed. I still remember that day.

"I'm gay."

He's silent, his expression is unreadable, so I continue. 

"I'm gay, and I like you."

His expressionless face turns to disgust.

"Stay away from me, you're a fag."

That day still fresh in my mind. 

The call that followed up that morning was something I will never understand. 

He was actually gone. Every day I still think he'll sneak out after curfew and tap on my window.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the door opening. 

I nearly fall to the ground from the startle. 

It's the resident bad boy, Dean Ambrose, but he's...

He's crying. That can't be right. 

"Dean?" His head snaps in my direction and his eyes grow wide.

"Shit. Kid, you saw nothing."

"I promise. Now what's wrong Dean, why are you crying?"

He looks down, but stops. "Hey, uh- I don't really know, but uh." he gestures and I look down at the exposed skin.

"Fuck." I pull my sleeve down as fast as lightning. An awkward, tense silence falls over us.

"Looks like both of us are not doing so hot." He cuts through the tension. 

"Yeah." 

Silence.

"I'll catch you later, I guess." I break through this time.

"See ya." A sad smile makes it's appearance on his face.

I sigh and push through the heavy wooden door.

\---

Days go by, Weeks, Months, Years. Then what? Why are we here. We're born to die. But everyone just dies to live.

Immortality. An unobtainable goal for everyone. Soon everyone will be gone and the so claimed impact you had on this world will be insignificant. 

I'm alone. I was born alone and I'll die alone.

Least that's how I see it.

\---

Dean Ambrose. 

A name that'll haunt me forever. 

Suicide is not romantic. It's serious.

I was there to help him, and maybe even help myself. 

I was in his note, a whole two paragraphs. One was about the bathroom, and the other.

I like you, you're a good guy. A guy who deserves so much better. I know about him. Roman told me after I asked. I'm so sorry. I guess the reason I didn't get close to you was because I could never replace him for you. Please get better. Do as I say, not as I do. Xx

I was already in the hospital when they brought him in. He was in the room next to mine. 

He was unconscious for two days. 

I was oblivious to the whole other side of the wall. 

I wish I would have know. I think that this is a sign. 

\---

We we're admitted on the same day and he was luckier than I was. I didn't stand a chance.

He did however, he made it there in time, and I'm eternally grateful.

\---

Sometimes to stay alive you've got to kill your mind.

But I did neither. 

\---

 

Now I just watch over him, making sure his life is better than mine was.

This is what I was supposed to be all along. A guardian angel.


End file.
